Parthenophobia
Parthenophobia is a social anxiety, an abnormal and persistent fear of young girls (virgins) . Symptoms *Loss of breath, breathlessness *Profuse sweating, everywhere, all over the body *Nausea, vomiting, sick feelings, *A feeling or sense of isolation or detachment from the world, from yourself, from reality, from the situation *Anxiety attacks, nervousness *Feelings of losing control, going crazy, insanity feeling *Cottonmouth, dry mouth *Incoherent, loss of thoughts *Heart palpitations *Unable to speak *Feeling of being paralyzed Although many people with parthenophobia feel as if the thought of being near young women or even in close proximity, may bring on a feeling of a life threatening panic attack or severe anxiety: this is untrue. These adults understand that their thoughts may be irrational; however, they have no way of containing these feelings. These irrational thoughts lead to lives filled with loneliness and fear. The fear of going out in public because of being near these young girls. It leads to the inability to construct proper relationships as they get older for fear of having young girls. This intense fear is an unpleasant feeling and irrational that many of these people feel as if they are alone in the situation. They feel as if they have nobody they can turn to or trust with their problem. Surprisingly there are other people who do in fact suffer from the same fears and who like them have to cope on their own. Through the help of treatment, therapy, and confidence one can get through this fear. Treatment options CBT Neuro-Linguistic Programm When starting this program the patient learns about how they have built up their reality. Patients with parthenophobia are taught how they have created their own reality. Then they are shown how people without parthenophobia create a different type of reality. The patients are taught how the phobia was initiated in their brain, how, that caused their thoughts and behaviors to act out in fear. Oftentimes it may reflect traumatic memories that may have happened to them when they were young. Many of these memories may have been repressed, or even be continuous thoughts staying with them until adulthood. Then they are taught how to recreate their program and minimize these fears until they have been eradiated. When they recreate these programs many times they are going through their old memories and discussing the traumatizing things that may have caused this fear. Then discussing why it was not as bad as it may have seemed. This is also quick and efficient, with the help and support from other people they are able to get through this. Hypnotherapy Sigmund Freud thought up the theory that there is a repression barrier that separates both the preconscious and subconscious. Although many people are unaware of thoughts from their subconscious these feelings are able to pass through the repression barrier and influence a persons thoughts and behaviors without the person being aware of it. Many times this may be a cause of fear, because of traumatic experiences from peoples past influencing what they do in the future. In this therapy a patient is hypnotized in order to transcend beyond their repressed barrier. Then the hypno-therapist is able to reprogram the persons subconscious that allocates with the persons fear. By reprogramming these fears it helps the patient to minimize and eliminate their parthenophobia. See also *List of phobias References & Bibliography Key texts Books Papers Additional material Books Papers External links Category:Human sexuality Category:Phobias Category:Social anxiety